1. Field of the Invention
A variety of surgical procedures such as extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy (ESWL) for removal of kidney stones and transurethral prostatectomies require collection and/or filtration of body fluids such as blood, urine and irrigation fluids (both during and after the surgical procedure itself), and in some instances collection of entrained solid materials (for example, broken stones or body tissue) for subsequent laboratory analysis. It is sometimes desired to collect the solid materials quantitatively, to allow a determination of their total mass to be made. In virtually all cases it is desirable to reduce or eliminate handling of body fluids and collected samples by hospital personnel, in order to minimize the risk of sample loss and exposure of hospital personnel to contaminants such as the AIDS virus.
My invention relates to fitment systems designed to connect filters, collection pouches and drains to surgical drapes used in high-fluid procedures. My preferred embodiment provides a ring-and-groove fluid-tight seal and a large fitment bore that can accommodate passage of kidney stones, bone and tissue fragments and the like along with blood, urine or irrigation fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,102 (Quinn, et al) discloses an enteric feeding bag having a permanently attached valve to which a plug is attached by means of a flexible strap. The plug fits inside the throat of the valve by friction. Quinn cites U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,480 (Munk) as an example of a suitable closure device. Munk discloses a closure element suitable for flexible plastic devises such as toy wading pools. The closure element uses a flexible strap to attach a cup-shaped plug. Sealing is effected by friction, and the internal pressure of water helps tighten the seal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,895 (Lardner, et al), a screw-type closure uses a partially circular protrusion to engage a lumen. The device is said to be usable for drain closures on plastic bag-type containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,978 (Martensson) discloses a flexible bag having a separate inlet member and a closing member designed for closing the inlet member from the inside of the bag. The inlet and closing members are stiffer than the bag and are substantially resistant to deformation. The closing member fits inside the throat of the inlet member. The exterior cylindrical surface of the closing member is fitted with annular protuberances or ridges which fit the inside surface of the sleeve, forming a series of seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,994 (Bishop) shows a closure device for a urostomy bag. FIG. 1 illustrates the device in its opened condition. Closure is accomplished by depressing a male member into the top of a drainage tube, where the bulging sides of the male member effect a seal. An additional cap, which also works by friction, can be inserted into the bottom end of the sleeve to provide an additional seal.
FIG. 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,604 (Morris) illustrates an arrangement used to attach an outlet fitting 153 to a fluid collection system for a surgical drape. Two hollow fittings and a compressible foam washer are involved. Closure is by means of frictional or force fit.
Thus, prior art devices emphasize screw and friction closures. None provides the advantages of a large-bore, snap closure suitable for use on surgical drapes and filters and based upon an oversize ring/undersize groove arrangement that provides a dual fluid seal.